charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
5x02 A Witch Out of Water, Part 2
Prue stands looking out at the sea while Piper paces. Piper: Maybe you could float us over the water. Prue: I can’t float myself remember? That was Phoebe’s power. frowns Piper: Right…. But you can float on something, right? Prue: We’ve already established there’s nothing here to float on. sighs. She paces some more and looks out at the lake. Suddenly, she gets an idea. Piper: I might have a plan! approaches the water. Prue (grumpy): We take our chances swimming and hope we’re not eaten? Piper: We’ll call that plan B. My power works my slowing down molecules right? That’s what Leo said anyway. Prue: Right… Piper: Okay, so what happens when you slow down water molecules? takes a deep breath and focuses on the water. She waves her hands and keeps them held out in front of her. The water begins to crystallise and slowly spreads out until a fairly large patch of ice has formed in front of them. Prue (impressed): Nice work sis. Piper: Think you can float us over on that? town square. A massive crowd gathers round. Some look worried, some just curious. Isla is dragged out in shackles by a guard and kicked down to her knees in the middle of the town square. A fountain of water shoots up from the ground next to Isla and shapes itself into Ursula. Ursula: Look upon this slave girl's terrified face and know that the fate of all traitors will match hers! looks down at Isla. Isla: Go ahead, make me a martyr. You’ll just prove to them that I’m right. Ursula: You just don’t get it do you? Whether you’re right or not means nothing; because you’re nothing but lowly scum and you belong on your knees. and Piper on the patch of ice. Prue holds out her arm and telekinetically guides it across the water. Piper: Almost there! Prue: Hope we’re not too late. both jump when they suddenly hear something bang against the ice. Piper: What was that? clawed, webbed hand bursts out of the water and grabs the end of the ice. Prue and Piper scream. Prue waves her hand and releases a small telekinetic wave that disintegrates the hand; a muffled howl of pain can be heard under the water. Several creatures furiously snarling jumps out from the water and start attacking the ice island. Piper: Think these might be mermaids! Prue: Well then let’s cook up some sea food. waves her hand and a telekinetic wave takes out three merpeople instantly. The ice shakes violently. Piper: Careful how much force you use! waves her hands and causes the water around two mermaids to boil. They roar in pain and disappear under the water. Prue (furiously): We don’t have time for this! closes her eyes and the ice begins to rise out of the water. Piper steadies herself as the ice floats up over the water. Prue: Freeze it in place. complies, freezing the ice in mid-air. Prue turns to focus to the merpeople growling underneath them in the water. She points her hands in their direction and the water begins to bubble intensely. She raises her arms and the water begins to part violently, revealing the dry land beneath the lake. The merpeople are viciously dispersed in different directions as Prue pushes the water either side. Piper (a little freaked out): A little biblical for us don’t you think? Prue: We have a young girl to save. We’re not losing another one. credits Manor. Kelly and Leo enter the living room from opposite directions. Kelly: You find anything? Leo: No, whatever it was it seems to have passed. Kelly: At least no damage was done to the house. Maybe the Book didn’t like being used with the sisters in another world? Leo: I don’t think it would react like that… they’ve been sucked through portals before, the book’s been fine. cell phone rings. She impatiently pulls it out of her pocket and rejects the call Leo: Everything okay? Kelly: Yeah… well, no. But I have other priorities. If the book is being odd, we can see about some of the other magic books the sisters have lying around, maybe we’ll get lucky. Leo: But even if we do, we’re not witches. Kelly: No, but I have my own magic, so I dunno…maybe I can work with something to help them. Leo: Must be nice. Kelly: Hey, I’m still gonna need your help. So are the sisters. Don’t you ever think otherwise. Leo: I just… Kelly: Yeah? Leo: With Piper’s cancer and what happened to Phoebe… getting used to being mortal again isn’t made easier by mortality being so hard to ignore recently. And now I can’t heal… Kelly: Leo, didn’t Piper meet you thinking you were a handy man? Leo: Yeah. Kelly: And when did she show that she had feelings for you? Was it after she found out you were a whitelighter? Leo: No, before. Kelly: Well there you go. She fell in love with you; who, news flash, was an army medic, not exactly a useless bum! My point is, they need you because they love you and you’re a part of the family. Now that must be nice. Leo: I know it’s been tough recently, but Prue loves you. In a way I haven’t seen her love in a while. Don’t worry. Kelly: Well family’s always been a complicated subject with me; but let’s see if we can make one less thing to worry about, shall we? town square. A guard hands Ursula an axe. Ursula: I wouldn’t usually dirty my hands with slave blood, but you really pissed me off. Isla: The spirit of our people lives on. Ursula: See how long that lasts. raises the axe above Isla and gets ready to swing it down. Before she can, the axe flies out of her hands. The crowd gasps. Isla sighs with relief. Ursula: Who dare? Prue: That would be us! crowd parts and Prue and Piper walk to the centre to face Ursula. Piper: Party’s over sea hag! Ursula: Insolent foreign whores! Prue (to Piper): Well that’s quite rude. Piper (to Prue): I’m a married woman. Ursula: I am queen of this land. It is my birth rite and there is no way of changing that! Isla: Yes there is! Prue: What is it? Ursula: Shut your mouth, slave; lest I sew it shut! Isla: Challenge her for the crown! Piper: Alright, we challenge you for the crown! Ursula: Only one can challenge. Prue: Well then I challenge you for the crown! looks irritated Ursula: Fine. Know that when you lose, the slave girl’s death will be far slower than my axe would have granted. crowd backs away as Ursula prepares for battle. Prue takes a deep breath. Prue (whispered to Piper): If things go badly, be ready to freeze. Piper: Why don’t I just do that now and we can get Isla out of here. Prue: Isla’s just one innocent we have to save now. We’re ending this bitch’s reign for good. nods looking worried and backs away. Manor. Kelly walks into the room with a book and sits next to Leo who is sat using a laptop. Kelly: I couldn’t find anything about Ursula, but I think I found something about the portals. Those weird pebble things aren’t easy to come by now; apparently most of them were lost when Atlantis was destroyed the first time. You find anything. Leo: Well I’m not sure how reliable a source www. Lets Talk Sea Monsters . com is, but there seems to be many who think Ursula’s power lies in her crown; it’s thought to be enchanted by the founders of the land from centuries a go. Kelly: So take the crown, queen goes bye bye. Leo: I think so. shimmers in Kelly: Oh my God! Leo: Cole! instinctively jumps up and hugs Cole. Cole looks uncomfortable and awkwardly hugs back a little. Leo let’s go and thinks for a moment. Leo: That was weird wasn’t it? Cole: Yeah, let’s not do that again. Kelly: How’ve you been? You don’t call, you don’t write. Cole: I’m sorry I haven’t been around, I wasn’t avoiding you guys. Well, I guess maybe I was a little. I’ve been busy trying to find Phoebe. Leo: Find her? Cole: Yeah, her spirit. She has to be somewhere and I’m going to see her if it kills me! holds her tongue and nods Cole: Are the sisters around? Kelly: Um no, actually that’s what we’re trying to fix. Leo: They’re in Atlantis. You know anything about it? Cole can answer, the room starts shaking. Kelly: Not again. Ursula and Prue face each other. Ursula: You think you can take my crown? raises her hand, attempting to steal it telekinetically. Ursula: Oh, it’s impervious to magic. waves her hands in the air. Prue looks up to see four jets of water shooting through the sky. Ursula throws her arms down and the water shoots down at Prue like missiles. Prue quickly hold out her hand and produces a telekinetic wave to fend off the attack. Prue struggles a little, but manages to use her other hand to wave at Ursula. Ursula is lifted off her feet and thrown backwards to the ground. The attack fades and Prue can let the TK wave fade. Ursula: You’re tougher than I thought, I’ll give you that. magically rises to her feet. Prue: You have no idea. scissor kicks Ursula and gets a few punches in, but then Ursula turns into water form which rushes underneath Prue’s feet, tripping her up and reforming behind her back into physical form. Ursula: This land is mine. holds out her hand. The axe on the ground is surrounded by a big water bubble which quickly floats over to Ursula and into her hand. She raises the axe, but before she can strike, she starts moving in slow motion. Prue: Thanks sis. stands, hands outstretched. Piper: She’s adjusting fast. Prue: Not a problem. kicks Ursula round the feet. Ursula goes back to normal speed as she falls to the ground and drops the axe. She attempts to get up, but Prue points at her and she is pushed back down. Prue grabs the crown from her head. Prue: No more slavery. looks ecstatic. Isla: We are free! crowd cheers. Ursula stands. Ursula: Idiots. Our society has always had slaves and rulers. By denying that, you are denying your own heritage. turns to face Ursula. Prue: Atlantis needs slaves? Ursula: Yes, that is the way it has always worked! Prue: Fine. On your knees! gets down on her knees. Ursula: What is this? How are you… Prue: Quiet. mouth closes. Her eyes widen it fear. Piper: Prue? Prue: Look into my eyes and keep looking. complies Prue: From this moment on, you shall be the slave. Whatever Isla asks you to do, you do! Understand? looks blankly. Prue rolls her eyes. Prue: Speak. Ursula: I understand. lets Ursula out of the trance. Ursula looks devastated and angry. Piper rejoins Prue. Piper: That was… poetic. Prue: I thought so. Death seemed too merciful. Piper: Um okay, are you hearing yourself? Prue can answer, Isla walks up behind them. Isla: Thank you for coming here and saving my people. Piper: Oh it’s what we do. Well, not exactly this… this was a pretty weird day, but… Prue: It’s our job to help the innocent. Always will be. Isla: Thank you, my queen. bows. Prue looks confused. Piper (to Prue): You’re still holding the crown. looks at the crown. Prue: Oh, crap. Um no, no, no. I’m not queen. I don’t even live here. Isla: Well then you must choose a citizen to represent you. Prue: Oh, well then you can represent me. form in Isla’s eyes, she gasps with happiness. Isla: I am honoured your majesty. bows again. Prue: That’s um, good. Here’s the crown. Isla: Oh no. That is yours. You won the challenge, it belongs to you and you alone. Piper: You know things won’t be all sunshine and rainbows straight away here. They’ll be some major tension now that the land has changed. Isla: I’m ready for it. I always have been. I believe in the will of my people. We’ll make it work. and Piper smile. Prue: Any of those portal stones? Isla: I believe there is one left. Piper: One? What if you need to contact us? Isla: It will take a few decades but we can make more. Until then, you should be able to use your witchcraft on the crown in order to return. It has more of our magic in it that the stones do. hugs Isla. Prue: Good luck. smiles. Manor. Cole is helping Kelly and Leo clean up shattered glass and bits of stuff on the floor from the earthquake. Cole: Think I remember why I didn’t come back sooner. Leo: Yeah, whatever changes, The Manor will still be impossible to keep tidy. Thank God Piper isn’t here, she’s blow a gasket. phone rings. Kelly: Piss off! and Leo look concerned. Kelly: Ahem, I won’t be second. leaves to go outside. Just as she does, a rumbling sound can be heard from the kitchen . Cole: Not another earthquake! Leo: Actually I don’t think it is. porch of the Manor. Kelly picks up her cell phone. Kelly: Tanya what is it? (pause) …Okay, okay, slow down. (pause) sighs Kelly: I can’t do this again Tanya. I’ll come to you, but just this once. It’s not going to be like last time, understand? (pause) Alright, see you soon. hangs up. She sees Patrick Alvah looking through his front curtains. He waves at Kelly. Kelly, slightly uncomfortable, waves back. enters the Manor. Kelly: Hey what’s the deal with that fossil next door? Guy has some serious creepy-factor goin’ on… Leo (from off screen): Kelly! runs to the kitchen and sees that Prue and Piper are back. Leo and Cole are with them. Kelly: Oh thank God. hugs Prue. Prue: Missed you. Kelly: Right back at ya. and Leo kiss. Cole stands awkwardly. Cole: Um, I think I’ll come back when you guys have done the reunion. house begins shaking again. Piper: Earthquake! walls begin to buzz and glow Prue: Not an earthquake! runs into the living room. Prue sees the spirit board on the coffee table. Prue: You had the spirit board out? Leo (worried): No. pointer begins moving. Piper gets up close to it. Piper: N-E-X-U-S Prue: Basement it is! slowly with the house still shaking, Prue leads the gang to the basement door. As soon as they reach it, everything stops shaking and the glowing walls stop. They open the basement the basement door and a blast of blinding light emerges from down in the basement. Everyone averts their eyes until the light fades. Piper: The hell was that? cautiously makes their way down the basement stairs. They see a glowing body curled up on the floor in the middle of the room. Prue: Who are you? body stops glowing to reveal that it is a naked woman. She remains curled up, hiding her face. Piper: Wait. That’s not… Angel of Death materialises next to the woman. Angel of Death: Forgive all the commotion. This has never been done before. Prue: What hasn’t been done before? What the hell are you doing here? Leo: You’re behind all of this? Angel of Death: No. She is. Angel looks at the body. Cole: Is it? is about to rush toward her, but Piper holds him back. Piper: Cole, wait. Angel of Death: She has been readied. But in many ways, one can never be ready. To put it bluntly, this will be torture for her. Cole shimmers over to the body. He softly approaches her and gently brushes her hair away from her face. It is revealed to be Phoebe. Cole gasps, tears streaming down his face. Phoebe’s eyes are squeezed shut, she trembles. Cole: It’s her! and Piper, welling up rush toward her. The Angel holds up his hand. Angel of Death: I suggest you don’t crowd her. Prue: What the hell did you do to her? Angel of Death: I simple took her to where she was meant to be. Where she was put on her new path. A path that won’t be easy. Take care of her, she’ll need all your support. Angel de-materialises. Piper: You can’t just leave on that! Prue: Piper… it’s really her. Leo: I’ll get her some clothes. runs upstairs Piper: Phoebe. We’re really glad you’re home. strokes her hair. Phoebe just trembles more and squeezes her eyes tighter. Cole: Why isn’t she saying anything? Kelly: Maybe she’s in shock? Prue: She’s just adjusting. She’ll be okay. Piper: I’ll get her something to drink and maybe a little to eat. Prue: Yeah, yeah. Good idea. Cole (whispered to Phoebe): I love you. Come back to me. Prue (mumbling unconvinced): She’ll be alright. She’ll be back to normal in no time. She’ll be alright. dampen Phoebe’s face, but she doesn’t move. Prue: …she’ll be alright. credits